


Waiting for the repeat

by Roosterbytes



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, past unhealthy relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roosterbytes/pseuds/Roosterbytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wasn't expecting Mark to be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for the repeat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tremble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964994) by [GalaxyGhosty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyGhosty/pseuds/GalaxyGhosty). 



> I read Tremble by Galaxy_Ghost and was inspired to write this, so thank you Galaxy_Ghost!
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so I hope everything is alright and correct.
> 
> I don't have much else to say. :P I hope you like it and have a wonderful day.

It always ended up the same.

They'd be nice in the beginning, pulling him in with friendship before it'd turn to love and trust. They'd date and all would be fine for a little while. But then their comforting hugs would have a tighter grip and their soft caresses would be a little too rough. Their sweet and gentle facade would fall and he'd go from lover to possession in an instance.

So he's not expecting Mark to be any different.

Despite the warnings of his past, his friends and family, Jack found himself interested in Mark. The man was horrible at shooting games, that much was true, but his chaotic personality drew Jack in. He swore loudly and was often quite sassy. He made dick jokes and Jack would make them back.

Their personalities just got along so well, so of course Jack had to send a friend request. He hadn't laughed that hard or that genuine in a long time so there was no way he was giving this man up.

 

Their friendship had escalated to 'jokingly' flirting, teasing and a lot more dick jokes. Jack found himself ignoring the alarms in the back of his head because even if this man fucked him over, at least he was in a different continent.

 

The longer their friendship went on, the more Jack was waiting for that moment. The moment Mark would ask him out, which would start the landslide like every other relationship he'd been in.

He didn't have to wait long and despite his better judgement, he said yes. He was smitten and he knew it'd cloud his judgement but he didn't care. This man could be different.. Right? His past simply laughed at him and crushed that dream with reminders that it wasn't going to be that way.

 

The more time that passed, the more nervous Jack got. Mark was still friendly. He was still caring and loving. He'd say I love you and not force Jack to say it back. Mark was patient with Jack and Jack figured it was because they were on different continents.

He was wrong.

When he'd gone to visit Mark, the man had allowed Jack to stay with him. They'd met at the airport, both excited with tears in their eyes as they finally met in person for the first time. Mark's strong hug wasn't rough, it somehow held a gentle loving feel to it.

Mark had taken things slow while Jack was there. They'd hug and hold hands. Cuddle on the couch and watch tv or play games. It was slow and domestic and Jack found himself scared.

Mark let Jack intiate things. And when Jack tried to give him the kind of kisses his past loves wanted, Mark pulled away with a confused look. Jack sheepishly apologized and the next day things went back to normal.

Things were slow for the remainder of his stay and the night before he left, the two held each other and cried.

Things were the same when Jack returned home. Mark was still kind and loving. He didn't tell Jack what he wanted to do to him or try to pressure him into sending photos or video. Mark seemed content with just talking to Jack and that definitely made Jack nervous.

 

After another visit, they'd gotten closer. Kisses and roaming hands were thrown into their relationship and Jack practically melted into Mark's touch. He was falling hard for the other man and Mark still showed no sign of the monster that his exes had been.

They talked often, sharing stories from their pasts and Jack found himself telling Mark about the people who had previously 'owned' him.

Mark had wept at the stories and Jack was confused. He was expecting Mark to become jealous or possessive, but instead the other man cried and held Jack gently. Mark reassured Jack that that would never happen and Jack felt himself lower his walls and believe Mark.

 

He's glad he did because over the next few years, Jack had finally moved in. Mark was still as kind and caring as when they first met and Jack couldn't be happier. He finally found someone who treated him as a person and loved him. It was so nice, so refreshing. It's like someone had given him life again.

Mark was so unpredictable and nothing like he expected and Jack loved it. He loved how Mark would surprise him with flowers or movie tickets. How Mark would take care of him when he was sick, or go to bring him to bed in the early hours of the morning because he missed Jack.

It was so nice and Jack felt loved for the first time in his life.


End file.
